


谢伊只说他不是圣殿骑士

by MR_View



Series: AC [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR_View/pseuds/MR_View
Summary: 跳崖之后，加入圣殿之前，谢伊从游离者到圣殿骑士的转变。
Series: AC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832524
Kudos: 5





	谢伊只说他不是圣殿骑士

谢伊翻上瞭望塔，橙衣的持枪守卫背对着他。谢伊走近时守卫转过身，刚要叫喊，谢伊就把袖剑刺进了他的胸腔。  
据点里驻守的刺客们已经发现了首领的尸体，只能匆匆撤离。当橙红色的刺客旗帜在火中燃烧时，谢伊还在想着守卫倒下时伴着血沫从他嘴里吐出的咯咯声。他的技巧、他的刀刃来自兄弟会，他却把锋芒指向了曾经的同仁。  
那天晚上芬尼根夫妇做了汤，两人脸上带着喜色。他们的爱尔兰口音像唱歌一样，告诉谢伊街道已经被红衣的英国军官接管，再没有刺客来惹是生非。谢伊只是笑，抬起头时看到了墙上挂着的青年肖像。那青年穿着黑红相间的制服，俯视着他不在的家庭。

第二天，谢伊陪着门罗走过曾经的刺客据点，愕然发现曾经飘荡着刺客旗帜的地方现在挂着十字旗。据点的守卫换成了红衣的英军，时不时还有身着黑红制服者进进出出。  
“我没想到这里会被圣殿骑士接管。”谢伊努力不让这话带上指责的语气。  
年长的圣殿骑士偏头看这个青年人：“但你赶走了刺客。”  
谢伊想要说什么，却不知道怎么开口。他厌弃兄弟会的草菅人命，带着手稿逃离曾经的师长朋友，跳下悬崖时想过自己的结局，与手稿一起沉眠大西洋海底。谢伊觉得这就足够好，却从没想过自己活了下来，不知不觉成了另一方的帮凶。  
谢伊最后只说出不痛不痒的一句：“上校，我不是圣殿骑士。”  
“谢伊，这世上没有空白的势力范围。”头发花白的英军上校看向谢伊，语气温和，“刺客走了，这里是一片空白。如果我们不驻扎，刺客只会卷土重来。”  
谢伊逼自己正视门罗的眼睛，鞋尖却不自觉地蹭着泥土。他在心底认同门罗的解释，但不想表态。谢伊脑海里浮现出自己沉在冰水里的尸体，了无生机，却在兄弟会和教团两方都碰不到的地方。但他浮了上来，必须被拉扯、被撕裂。  
“刺客是一群法外之徒，是社区的不安定因素。”门罗看出谢伊的不适，善解人意地向远方看去，“谢伊，你继续做你想做的事情就好。教团会给你走过的地方带来秩序与和平。”  
和平。谢伊如释重负地随门罗的目光看过去，应了一声好。

几天后，谢伊又一次从旗杆顶砍下刺客旗帜，却在滑下旗杆后犹豫了。刺客们开始骚动，准备撤离，留下一座空壳。按照门罗上校的说法他应该把这件事告诉英军，让圣殿骑士的十字旗保证这片区域的长久和平。但他不想把自己的成果让给曾经的敌人。  
这时候，谢伊看见一队英军迎面走来，为首的那一个从怀里掏出十字旗帜。谢伊背对着旗杆走开，在心里感谢门罗上校想到了这一切。

谢伊又一次登上摩利甘号时听见他脚下木板的声响，就像他的好姑娘欢迎他的回归。他猜测摩利甘在兄弟会里可能并不好过，刺客们甚至不愿意费心好好擦一擦她的甲板。  
谢伊踏上升降台，他的好姑娘把他拉到云端。他砍掉桅杆顶端的刺客旗帜，目光追着那橙红色直至它被海水吞噬。他叹了口气，又不知道自己在叹息什么。  
吉斯特在码头上等他，从吉斯特的眼睛里谢伊看到对摩利甘的赞美，就像他自己一样。吉斯特说：“我会为她招募船员……但是，船长，你觉不觉得她少了些什么？”  
谢伊从头到脚扫视他的好姑娘，给吉斯特递了个疑惑的眼神。  
“她的桅杆上缺一面旗。”吉斯特认真地说。  
他怎么会看不见房间里的大象，只有刻意忽视一种解释。纽约城各处挂起了教团的旗帜，它们在谢伊身后猎猎飞扬，虽然没有一面是他亲手升起但也都少不了他闪烁的刀光。但吉斯特还看着他，谢伊只能说：“我不是圣殿骑士。”  
吉斯特张了张嘴，再开口时语气依旧欢快：“那没关系！教团已经把秩序带给了码头区，带着教团标志的话行动都方便一些。船长你不介意的话，今天下午就都可以安排好……”  
谢伊抬头看着摩利甘空无一物的制高点，最终点了头。  
吉斯特效率颇高，稍晚谢伊就发现他的好女孩已经焕然一新。他登上甲板时船员向他欢呼，目光所及都擦得光亮。谢伊走进船长室，迎面就是绣着十字的金红绸缎，硬是把这里衬得富丽堂皇。  
那天晚上谢伊决定和他久别重逢的摩利甘睡在一起。在船长室里谢伊熄了灯，又爬起来，用床单比着大小思考要不要把十字遮住。最后谢伊灵光一现，觉得把绸缎拆下来不就好了吗，临下手又停住了。  
谢伊把床单铺好，躺上去，在黑暗里咕哝了一句“晚安”，也不知道是向着谁。

“霍普说你已经离开了。”富兰克林惊讶地说。  
谢伊不知怎么回答，草草点了点头。  
他爬上房顶，远离富兰克林家。他走得很快，生怕遇到曾经的熟人。  
谢伊俯视工厂，难以相信兄弟会居然想要在纽约这样人口密集的城市制作毒气。他迷晕了守卫，点燃毒气罐。爆炸让刺客们聚集过来，盲目地投掷着榴弹。  
权力的真空区域。谢伊想起了门罗说过的话。年长的圣殿骑士言语里温和透着力量，告诉他你不能用刺杀解决问题。圣殿骑士同样会出手铲除目标，但那是为了随后把秩序带给这片土地，这才是教团生生不息的真相。  
而兄弟会不然。他们杀死自己不满意的当权者却不打算扶持另一个，任群龙无首的人们混乱挣扎。他们搜寻先行者的遗物、带回兄弟会，却不在乎后果。  
谢伊在屋顶上与门罗、吉斯特汇合，门罗上校吩咐英军在刺客们离开的地方驻扎，接着他们去酒馆庆祝胜利。酒馆老板认出了谢伊，赞美他一个人单挑四个暴徒的勇敢，其他圣殿骑士报以友好的大笑。他赶走了混乱，让秩序住进来。谢伊喝干杯中酒，笑起来。

无物为真，诸行皆可。信条告诉他。  
我终身服役于英军，我的灵魂献给洞察之父。门罗上校说。他读着那封信，觉得那是绝笔。  
谢伊并没有让自己担忧的事情成真。他在悬崖上的草丛之间穿梭，把袖剑刺进潜行者们的胸腔。血液溅出时他面无表情，只是向悬崖下俯视。门罗上校和士兵们警惕四顾，但毫发无伤。谢伊松了口气，鹰眼聚焦。  
门罗上校远远看见谢伊的身影，拄着剑微笑起来。他的军服染了血，脸上带着疲惫，但神情温和满足。“我知道你会出现的，谢伊。”他说。  
谢伊招呼他们走向峡谷开口，扭头向上校打趣：“我都不确定能回来。”  
“你会回来的。”门罗说，“你不会让自己遗憾。”  
谢伊想开玩笑说自己已经有了很多遗憾，却觉得这话不合时宜，最终也没有说出口。他偏头看门罗上校的微笑，他明明在撤退，神色却安稳。  
是洞察之父在指引他吗？  
谢伊想起他的摩利甘，她可以把锚钉在易碎的冰山上，只要有地方可以停泊。他突然无比渴望相信一些什么。就算无物为真，就算与以往的一切背离。谢伊远远看见摩利甘的桅杆，十字旗飘扬着，他带着把他拉出海底的人向他的船行进，如同奔向故乡。

逝者总是有种特权。他们从生者的期望中豁免自己，又让生者沿着他们的轨迹生活下去。  
血迹从门罗上校的白色领巾下不断渗出，他努力说话时喉咙里有咯咯声。谢伊熟悉这种声音，这种声音让他发抖。  
谢伊曾开玩笑地对这个人下命令，告诉这个人“我不属于你的部队”。他此刻感觉生命在自己怀中的躯体里流逝，这个把他救出来的、他这辈子可能认识的最好的人要被召唤到另一个战场上了——另一个他碰不到也无法干预的战场。  
他还有事要做，谢伊拼命提醒自己。他还要夺回手稿——就算代价是面对每一个他曾经珍视的人。他胡乱向怀里的人发誓，好像能用承诺挽回些什么。  
门罗叫他的名字，用尽力气褪下手上的圣殿骑士戒指。  
“……我不是圣殿骑士。”谢伊声音嘶哑，从自己口中尝到了烟尘的味道。  
老人没有说话，他甚至没有力气抬起头看他。戒指在老人的手里颤抖。  
谢伊知道门罗最后的愿望，他的头脑里却一片空白。他从旗杆顶割下刺客旗帜，他任由大副用教团旗帜装饰整条船。他知道自己在哪条路上越走越远，他知道自己最终会走到哪里。但谢伊不属于教团，教团还需要门罗——为什么这个人会倒在他的怀中，甚至来不及向他相信的一切告别。  
老人的手垂了下来，戒指掉在地上。谢伊合上他的眼睛，让他平躺在地上。  
直到此时，谢伊才伸手抓过戒指，第一次见到十字标志一样翻来覆去地看，最终把那枚戒指贴在胸口。

芬尼根夫人开了门，一看见他就捂着嘴后退，喉咙里溢出小小的惊叫。芬尼根先生举着菜刀气势汹汹过来迎战，却在看见谢伊的一瞬间向后靠在了墙上。谢伊看见他嘴唇蠕动着吐出一个名字，那个名字的主人在肖像画里微笑。  
教团把死去士兵的衣服还给家属时拆掉了上面属于他们的标志。离家太久，可能家里人都忘记了骄傲地穿着正式制服的儿子是什么模样。谢伊一瞬间不知道自己是不是太过残忍——把他们自己都忘记的记忆唤醒。  
“我来说再见。”谢伊说。  
他那天晚上到底没能动身离去。芬尼根先生喝醉了，芬尼根太太只是不住地哭。  
“你们——你到底还是和这小子一样了，是吧？”芬尼根先生指着墙上的肖像，大着嗓门吼。  
一年来经历的一切依次划过谢伊的脑海。他吐了口气，郑重地点头。  
“一定要比这小子运气好点！”芬尼根先生重重拍着桌子，用浓重的爱尔兰口音命令道。  
谢伊低声说：“——我创造自己的运气。”轻得没想让任何人听到。  
肖像画里黑红制服的青年微笑着，看着这位未曾谋面的陌生人扶着醉倒的父亲与哀伤的母亲回到他们的房间，清理一片狼藉的桌面与地板。最后熄了灯，独自坐在桌前，出神地望着窗外。  
十字旗在远处飘扬，红衣军巡逻的身影映着星光，夜空下的纽约宁静安详。  
“愿——”谢伊说出第一个字，却再也没有后文。

**Author's Note:**

> 门罗上校那么好一个人！  
> 谢伊还没正式加入教团，船长室就全是十字旗。被洞察之父注视着能睡好吗。  
> 谢伊阻止了无数次刺杀，救了很多与自己不相干的人。但——  
> 勉强蹭一下浙江卷热点，人生坐标的落差与错位。


End file.
